FFX3: Another Side
by KawaiiAlBhed
Summary: RikkuXGippal. What happens when the Rikku finds the Al Bhed have a new enemy but no one belives her...except him...R&R....Complete!
1. Another Story

Prologue-   
  
I ran through what seemed to be empty ruins. I wasn't quite sure what I was looking for but I had an idea that what I found wasn't going to be good. I was right.  
  
  
  
Screams were heard everywhere. Sounds of gunshot, and explosions. Where was our happy ending? Apparently not here.   
  
  
  
That's when I realized where I was. I was Home. I was at Home.   
  
Frantically, I ran, trying to escape the torture. Glancing around I saw dead bodies lying at my feet. Dead Al Bhed bodies. There eyes were closed but I could still tell they were Al Bhed. Most of them I had seen before. So far I hadn't run into anyone I knew really well.  
  
"Rikku…"  
  
  
  
The voice was cracked and barely loud enough for me to hear. But it was a voice I knew well. I grew up listening to this voice order me around.   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
I searched until I found him, propped up against a tree. He was bleeding, not even Curative Magic could help him now.   
  
"Daddy. What's going on? Why is everyone dead?"   
  
My father just looked up at me. His eyes filled with sorrow. His news couldn't heal my tears. Even if I could find a way to defeat the enemy, I would never have my family.   
  
"They are the Guado…"   
  
  
  
It made sense. The Guado never really liked the Al Bhed. Even though Seymour was bad, they never truly accepted that. And so they remained angry at us. They blamed us for all of it. Blamed us for not believing in Yevon, which was proved wrong…so what's wrong with not believing it.   
  
"Is anyone left…daddy?"  
  
I looked down at him. He was no longer breathing. He was dead. Phoenix downs wouldn't work. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I cried.   
  
  
  
And I sat there. Crying on my father's limp shoulder. I prayed that someone, anyone would come help me. That someone could bring my father back to me.   
  
My prays were answered.  
  
"Heya! What are you doing crying on Cid's shoulder?"  
  
I almost cursed out loud. I prayed for someone and they gave me him…  
  
"If your going to be like this then go away, Gippal!" I said, in between bursts of tears.  
  
"Rikku…"  
  
  
  
"He's dead…they are all dead. I'm the only one left. Maybe if I find Brother…"  
  
"Found him already…I'm afraid he didn't make it either. But you still have me, right?"  
  
I lifted my head from my father's dead body. First my dad and now Brother…? Why couldn't anything be going my way. And after all this now I'm stuck here talking to Gippal. The one who has made fun of me, lied about me, and the one who has broken my heart too many times to count.   
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked, wiping the tears across my face. "Where are we supposed to go?"  
  
"Away. Away from this place. Come on!" Gippal answered grabbing my arm and lifting me to my feet. "We'll take care of ceremonies and those damn Guado later. Now we have to worry about our lives!"  
  
I nodded and followed Gippal through swarms of dead people till we reached an exit. I wanted to jump up and down. I was finally out of the danger.   
  
"GET DOWN!"   
  
I turned to see Gippal leap on top of me. Then I heard gunshots. Blood started to appear on the dry ground. But it wasn't mine, it was his.   
  
"Run…" he said with his last amount of energy.   
  
I sat. Frozen. I was the only remaining Al Bhed. Gippal, once an enemy, just sacrificed himself for my life. What was I supposed to do.   
  
"Rikku…GO!"   
  
But I didn't I sat their and cried. Then I heard more gunshots. Gippal moaned and then his breathing ceased.   
  
I was alone…  
  
Chapter I-  
  
"Rikku are you okay?"  
  
I lifted my head. It was a dream. No, it was a nightmare. But it was over and I was back in reality with my friends.   
  
"Yeah fine…"  
  
"Hmm…okay…" Yuna sighed. She knew I was lying. She can see right through things like that. "Tell me about it later okay?"  
  
I just nodded. I didn't want to tell anyone. First off, they would make fun of me. Second, well they would probably worry. I hated that. I was fine…really I was.   
  
"So are we there yet?" I asked, deciding changing the subject might help.  
  
It was Yuna's turn to be silent but she did give me a slight nod. She then looked down at her dress. It was much like the one she wore the first time she was going to get married. But this one was ten times as lovely.   
  
"Nervous?" Paine asked.  
  
  
  
"I guess…" Yuna replied. "I love him, I'm just not sure if it's the right time."  
  
"Don't tell me we searched for him and now your going to dump him!" Paine yelled getting frustrated.   
  
I giggled. "Paine, we better get changed! Let go!"  
  
Paine nodded and grabbed her dress and changed from her Warrior outfit to her wedding outfit. I did the same. Paine and I had identical Bride's Maids dresses. Yuna picked Lulu to be her maid of Honor. Surprisingly Lulu looked pretty good in white. I guess I looked good to…but Paine…her and white don't mix very well. She still looked beautiful though.   
  
Outside Tidus and the others were waiting for us. Tidus had of course picked Wakka to be his best man, and Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai were well…the other men. The wedding would be perfect.   
  
"Hmm, Paine we better head on out and find Lulu. See you in a bit Yuna!" I said, grabbing Paine by the arm and dragging her out of the ship.   
  
"Rikku what's up with you?" Paine asked, once we were out of the ship. "First you woke up near tears and now your all hyper."  
  
I smiled. "A dream's a dream, right? I have to be happy for Yunie's wedding! You should try to lighten up too."  
  
I saw Tidus and the other guys and ran towards them leaving Paine alone to find Lulu. Nooj and Baralai were talking. Of course they had sorted out their differences, and became friends again. Tidus and Wakka were also talking, Wakka giving Tidus tips on the married life. And Gippal just stood their staring out into the ocean. I wanted to run up to him, but I didn't and opted to approach Tidus instead.  
  
"You excited?" I asked him, punching his arm lightly.   
  
Tidus rubbed where I hit him then smiled down at me. "You bet! Where's Yuna?"  
  
"First rule, don't try to sneak peeks at the brides before the wedding, otherwise pay severe consequences. Right Wakka?" I laughed.   
  
Wakka nodded, then yelled to the crowd. "Come on, we should all get ready!"   
  
The wedding began. The men aligned up front and one by one us girls walked down the isle. Then Yuna came out of the ship and followed us, hand in hand with Kimahri. (who was giving her away)   
  
Tidus had a big grin on his face, and Yuna walked till she was standing next to him. I tried to stand on my tippy toes to get a better view over Paine and Lulu's heads but failed. Then I heard the last and best part of the vows.   
  
"And you may now kiss the bride."  
  
And their lips met. Not as long as when they did in Macalania (which Yunie had told me about) but I could tell through Lulu's hair, that they really did love each other. Shortly after their lips parted and the wedding ended, the after party began.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone I would like to make a toast! To our friendships. To those lost and to those found! May they forever be apart of our lives!" Lulu shouted to the crowd.   
  
A few people clapped, me being one of them, but the rest were surrounding Yuna and Tidus. Asking them questions and all sorts of things like that. But then a familiar tune started to play and people spread out to dance.   
  
Tidus and Yuna. Wakka and Lulu. Kimahri was dancing with another female Ronso, and even Paine was dancing with Baralai. Leblanc showed up too and was forcing her "Noojie Woojie" to dance with her. I giggled and watched as they danced to Real Emotion.   
  
"Why aren't you dancing, lil' girl?" a voice teased from behind me.   
  
It was him.  
  
"Go away!" I replied but my tone of voice was soft and non-threatening.   
  
Gippal lifted his eyebrows and sat down next to me. He was staring at me but I restrained from looking at him. I wanted to tell him about my dream. I even wanted him to tell me how stupid it was. But I couldn't get the words out.   
  
"What's wrong Rikku?"  
  
I remained silent. The song had ended but another song was beginning, 1000 words. I dreadfully hated dancing to slow music. My eyes began to sting as I held back tears but the pain was too much so I let them fall.   
  
"Rikku?" he sounded worried now. I had never heard him speak this way. Though I still refused to answer him. "Let dance."  
  
I was about to refuse his offer when he pulled me to my feet with a smile. Then he dragged me to the dance floor and I was forced to dance…to slow music….with him.   
  
So I let in. And danced. My head was buried close to his shoulder. I was still crying but no one noticed. No one but him. He remained quiet though until the song was over.   
  
I pulled my head off of him, my tears ceased but you could tell that I was crying. I opened my mouth to tell him about my dream but then I heard a voice call for me from behind.   
  
"RIKKU! RINNO OUIN YCC IB! TUH'D OUI FYHHY TYHLA FEDR OUIN BUBC?" I heard my father call.   
  
"Go to him." Gippal said pushing me off him and wiping the tears away from my face. "See you later."  
  
I smiled and ran towards my father to dance to the next song. During which he continued to ramble on about Barkeep and why we had to pay him for things when we payed for the stuff he selled. I guess he had a point but I remained silent as I watched Gippal start talking to Paine. His face seemed worried, and after they were done speaking they both looked at me.   
  
"I mean it's called the Gullwing Store! So doesn't that mean it's your stuff? So why do you have to pay for it?" my dad continued even after the song ended.   
  
"Right pops…well I gotta go…umm talk to Yunie. I haven't congratulated her much yet. See ya!" I called sprinting away from my dad and toward my cousin.   
  
"Hey Rikku! Saw you dancing with Gippal I didn't know you had a thing for him…" Tidus said pounding on my arm.   
  
"Right well, I did come to congratulate you guys but after that comment…"  
  
"Rikku were you crying?" Yuna said interrupting me.   
  
I gave her a fake puzzled look and she pointed to my face. Obviously Gippal didn't wipe away all the remains of tears.   
  
"Oh well, you know, it's sad Yuna. Wedding make me cry. I hoped no one would notice." I lied quickly.   
  
Yuna didn't fall for it though. She just nodded and gave me a light smile. "Tell me when your ready."  
  
Why could Yuna read me so easily? I wanted to yell. To tell her I was telling the truth but that would just be more lies so I nodded back to her and turned around running into Paine a short distance away from Yuna and Tidus.   
  
"Rikku, he told me that you…" Paine started.   
  
"Cred! Why won't people just leave me alone!?" I yelled. Now everyone was staring.   
  
They all looked concerned but just stared at me in silence. I wanted to run. I wanted to go away. Far away, as fast as I could.   
  
I wanted to, so I did.   
  
I ran right past Paine, through crowds of Yuna's many friends. And right into him. He tried to hold me still, he was trying to tell me something. But I pulled away from him and continued to run. That's when I realized I was in Besaid and there was no where to run to. So I callapsed, hitting my head hard against the sand and blacking out.   
  
Chapter II-  
  
I awoke lying in the cabin of the Celcius. All my friends were staring down at me just as I began to open my eyes. My escape attempt probably would lead to many questions.   
  
"Did you have a nice dream, runaway?" Baralai teased. It sounded strange him teasing, but it was enough for him to receive a very dirty look from me.   
  
"You had us all worried. What the hell's wrong with you?" Paine scolded. I answered her with another dirty look.   
  
Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc, Paine, Yunie, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, and Tidus were all there. Lulu and Wakka were probably watching there kid or something. Everyone seemed concerned. I guess I couldn't blame them I did try and pull some sort of trick.   
  
I just lay there, I didn't feel like answering them. Something was bugging me. But I wasn't quite sure what it was.   
  
"Damn Rikku! Say something!" Paine yelled.   
  
"I'm okay…just started freaking out…" I mumbled.   
  
"That's not what I meant! Look Gippal told me that you seemed upset about something. We want to know what so we can help you through it." she retorted sounding a bit frustrated.   
  
I look at Gippal. He was avoiding eye contact with me. I wasn't quite sure why since everyone else had there gaze at either me or Paine.   
  
"Look, I told you I'm fine! My dream must have gotten to my head!" I spoke up, then cursed inside my head. Now everyone knew about my dream.   
  
"What dream?" Tidus asked. He seemed to be pointing his question towards Yuna more than to me. "Was it recently?"  
  
I kept quiet. I didn't mean to mention it at all. I looked at Gippal again. Now he was looking at me. So I looked away swiftly.  
  
"She…didn't tell us what it was about. I guess it's her own business. But still…" Yuna sighed. "It must have upset her, she was in tears when she awoke."  
  
"Rikku…tears!?!" Brother shouted. "Never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
I glared harshly at him. "Well you still haven't! You weren't there when I woke up!"  
  
"Dreams…your dream could have been trying to tell you something. You should never underestimate your dreams. What was it about?" Shinra asked. I could tell he was trying to stay out of it but he had probably grown interested during the mist of it all.   
  
"It wasn't important okay! It probably didn't mean anything!" I replied angrily.   
  
"Enough!" Paine yelled. "If she doesn't want to talk then just leave her. Let her run away."  
  
"NOT ON MY SHIP!" Brother shouted.   
  
"YOUR SHIP!?" Tidus argued. "Wasn't it Rikku and I who found it in the first place? She should be able to run away on it if she wants too!"  
  
It was chaos. Now everyone was arguing. Yuna was sticking up for her Tidus, Paine was telling everyone to leave, Brother was arguing with Tidus, and everyone else just was trying to break up the arguing. My ears hurt. I wanted to scream at them, but I didn't. Instead I pulled the covers over my head to muffle a silent yell.   
  
Eventually I heard Buddy say something about all Yuna's guests waiting outside. One by one they filed out the door.   
  
"Their gone now…" his voice called from the other side of my bed sheet.   
  
I lifted the sheet away from my head. Gippal was now smiling at me, shaking his head and letting out a light chuckle.   
  
"So what did you dream about?"  
  
"…"  
  
"The silent treatment, eh? You never cease to confuse me."  
  
I remained silent. This was all his fault. If he hadn't told Paine I would still be at the party. None of this would have happened.   
  
"Come on Rikku…we've known each other since we were kids! You can trust me."  
  
I wanted to answer him, I really did. But my mouth didn't seem to work.   
  
"Please…what did you dream about…?"  
  
I looked at him tears were filling my eyes again. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.   
  
"Rikku…"   
  
Gippal approached me sitting next to me on the bed. He stroked his hand through my hair. The pulled his hand back. Seeming to be afraid he hurt me or something. He looked at me and smiled gently.   
  
"You can tell me…"   
  
"I…I can't…" I spoke, stumbling across my words as if I didn't know English anymore.   
  
He just stared at me. I felt like I was going to explode. How would he react? Would he be angry? Would he tell everyone else?   
  
"I was at home…"  
  
He looked at me. First he seemed confused but then when he realized what I was talking about he nodded for me to continue.   
  
"There were dead bodies everywhere. I found dad…but he was near death. And I…I watched him die. I was powerless. Then you came, you told me that Brother was dead too…we ran…we tried to escape but…"  
  
My voice cracked. I didn't want to continue. I didn't want to tell him he died saving me. I didn't want to tell him I was lost without him. I didn't want to tell him I really did care for him. So I stayed silent.  
  
Gippal looked at me and nodded. I wanted him to say something but he didn't. He just got up off my bed and headed down the stair to the exit.   
  
"You get some rest…" he said before exiting the door.  
  
I nodded and fell to sleep.  
  
Chapter III-  
  
When I awoke, it was pitch black outside. I looked to the right and saw that Yuna and Paine were in the other two beds whispering. I closed my eyes and listened in.   
  
"Did Gippal get anything out of her?" Paine whispered.  
  
"He won't tell me, after he came back from inside the ship he said it was none of our business." Yuna sighed.  
  
I was relieved. Gippal could be trusted, I no longer worried.  
  
"Even after Brother was like threatening to kill him…he said that we never should have asked him to do something that might hurt his friendship with her." Yuna continued silently.   
  
"Where do you think he went?" Paine asked her voice never lifting from a whisper. Making it a bit hard to hear.   
  
"I don't know but Rikku will probably be upset." Yuna answered. "I mean she obviously trusts him…maybe more than us."  
  
Guilt ran over me. Of course I trusted them. They were my best friends. I just felt that Gippal needed to know…it is his home too…  
  
Was that the reason I told him? That's why I wanted to tell him…but is that really why? Maybe it was more than because I felt he needed to know…I think I wanted him to know.   
  
"No I don't think that's it…" Paine answered as if reading my mind. "I think she loves him."  
  
I almost screamed at her, but held it all in. I couldn't possibly love him could I? I've told them so many time…what a jerk he was. And now they are accusing me of this…behind my back.   
  
"Really!?!" Yuna giggled. "I mean they constantly flirt with each other but I thought it wasn't anything above that! Besides…how could she love him? He's such a jerk…he's arrogant and idiotic, he thinks he can do everything by himself. How could anyone like that!?"  
  
I could feel my face boiling. How dare Yuna talk about him like that! He's not that arrogant…he's sweet. Why can't they see that!?  
  
"Yuna! Be quiet! What if she wakes?" Paine hushed.   
  
"I'm sorry but I think your right…they would make a cute couple. Maybe she could bring out a better side of him. And maybe he can settle her down." Yuna said lowering her tone but continuing to chuckle.   
  
"Probably not…Rikku would probably just get under his skin or something. Even if they did get together, I don't think he'd change. He has a bad-ass reputation to live up to."  
  
I was just getting more angry now. I DO NOT get under everyone's skin. And who say's he has a bad-ass reputation. I like his attitude.   
  
"your right. Maybe she just told him cause he threatened her or something…" Yuna giggled.  
  
Paine and Yuna were now both laughing hysterically. I had had enough.   
  
"GIPPAL ISN'T ARROGANT!!! HOW DARE YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT HIM BEHIND HIS BACK!" I yelled, probably awaking every sleeping person in Spira.   
  
Paine and Yuna instantly topped laughing but continued a second later.  
  
"Ohhh….so now your sticking up for him….Cid's Girl must have a crush." Yuna teased.   
  
"Aww…how cute…I mean they are both blondes…blondes are airheads…they are already PERFECT for each other." Paine said with a smile glimmering across her face.   
  
I remained silent now. Did I like him? And why are blonde's always stereo typed as air heads?  
  
"Aww…Rikku can't think of a come back to that…" Yunie giggled.   
  
Then I no longer heard them speak. Guessing they grew tired of waiting and fell asleep I lay and began to think to myself.   
  
Did I love Gippal? No, probably not. I mean a dream's a dream right?  
  
I was starting to sound like Paine. That thought forced out a little chuckle. I had an image of me dressed in black, my hair was short, and me walking and talking with that attitude of hers.   
  
I shook that thought out of my head, trying to think more seriously. Where did Gippal go? I grew more and more worried. What if he went to Guadosalam? If something happened to him it would be all my fault.   
  
Maybe I do love him…  
  
The way he told Yunie I used to be his girlfriend. I think I enjoyed that. The way he continued to call me Cid's Girl, hoping it would get on my nerves. The way he cheers me up when I'm down.   
  
Who was I kidding? Even if I loved him, he never loved me in that way.  
  
Maybe that was what me dream was trying to tell me. That no matter how much I wished it, I could never have him.   
  
I closed my eyes. I'll find him. Then I'll tell him everything. Tomorrow.  
  
I drifted to sleep. Tomorrow…  
  
Chapter IV-  
  
"Frana aqyldmo yna fa kuehk?" Brother asked me steering the ship above Besaid.   
  
"Crid ib yht vmo" I answered. My bouncy attitude was back in action, but even my hyper self couldn't stand that Brother of mine.   
  
Brother mumbled something about him being the leader, then drove the Celcius forward.   
  
"What about Yuna and Paine?" Buddy asked.  
  
"This is just something I need to do by myself. They will understand. They have to." I replied staring and pointing in a new direction. "That way!"  
  
"Got tracings on a sphere. It looks pretty long. Wanna check it out?" Buddy inquired.   
  
I thought about saying no but than I had the smarts to ask him where it was located. There was a chance, maybe it could tell me something about the Guados's plan…  
  
"Where is it located?"  
  
"Djose Temple. So what do you think?" Buddy said getting ready to set the coordinates. All he needed was my reply.   
  
But what could possibly be there? "Let's check it out!"  
  
"Rikku! E lymm dra crudc ynuiht rana!" Brother yelled angrily.  
  
It was too late though. No one listens to Brother. Seconds passed and we found a landing spot and stopped to investigate.   
  
"How do you plan on finding it by yourself?" Shinra asked. He was hinting to how stupid I was, but I wasn't taking it seriously.  
  
"Come on? You don't think I can handle it? Besides I doubt there are many fiends anyway." I replied with a smirk. "See you guys in a bit."  
  
I hopped off the Celcius and walked towards a building I haven't visited in over a month. But instead of seeing happiness, from the Eternal Calm, I saw chaos. People running around shouting a bunch of stuff that made no sense.   
  
"Fiends!"  
  
That was something I did understand. I ran to where the voice came from and found a young Al Bhed Girl.  
  
"Where are the fiends?" I knelt down to ask the little girl.  
  
"In the temple. Your Cid's daughter right? Didn't you help Lady Yuna?" the girl asked, talking about it must have taken her mind off the disaster.   
  
"Yup! That's me! I'll make sure I introduce you to lady Yuna one day…alright? Right after I defeat these monsters!" I smiled, winking at the girl.   
  
"No, I wanted to meet you. You proved something for us Al Bhed. Uncle Gippal says you're a hero." the girl continued.   
  
Gippal…I didn't know he had a niece. She was adorable though, couldn't have gotten that from him. I giggled to myself.   
  
"What's your name?" I asked the girl.  
  
"My name's Jade. Where is my uncle?" her eyes were watering now. I couldn't help but shed a tear just at the look of her.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll find him Jade. I'll be out in a bit okay." I replied wiping the tear away from my cheek. The girl just nodded and ran off.  
  
I got to my feet and ran into the temple. Surprised to see that there was only one fiend. Was this what the fuss was about? I ran into it and the battle began.   
  
The fiend was pretty intimidating. It roared down at me showing it's broad teeth as if to show off. I smiled at him showing my teeth, probably not very scary, but it was a start.   
  
I first changed into Songstress and blinded the monster. Then I switched into Warrior and attacked as much as I could. It didn't seem to be working since he wasn't limping yet. So I changed into a few of my other outfits till I was able to switch into Machina Maw.  
  
"Your as good as dead!" I exclaimed.   
  
I started by using scan it still had 2,000 hp left. Not much but enough that it may still take me awhile so I unleashed Death Missile. Instanly the fiend died releasing dozens of pyreflies.   
  
"Easy as pie!" I giggled beginning to do my victory dance. "Now where could that sphere be?"  
  
I first attempted to get into the door past the stairs but it was locked…figures. I decided to check the other doors too before busting into the one room.   
  
To the right Gippal's Room. Built recently because he claimed he was here all the time and needed his own bunk. To the left was a storage room.   
  
Entering the storage room…nothing.  
  
Gippal's room…I hesitated before opening the door. It wasn't right to just enter other people's room. I touch the doorknob and slowly began to turn it. It's now or never. The door swung open. And there it was.   
  
"Why would Gippal have a sphere?  
  
Chapter V-  
  
"So are we going to watch it or not?" Brother cried becoming frustrated. "We went through all that and you aren't even going to view it?!"  
  
I stared at the sphere and slowly handed it to Shinra. What I really wanted was to watch it alone, but Brother was completely against that. He said he had every right, as leader, to see the contents of the sphere.   
  
Shinra started it. It was the most clear sphere I've ever seen. None of those lines or anything. It was black for awhile but then a familiar figure appeared on the screen.   
  
"I'm hoping this sphere got into the right hands, meaning Rikku. But if she didn't get it then I beg whoever is watching this to give it to her." the voice said.  
  
Gippal…I could see him clearly. He made this sphere for me.   
  
"Get out Brother, Buddy, Shinra…please…" I pleaded pausing the sphere.  
  
"Tch…fine. I don't want to see him get all kissy kissy with you anyway." Brother said rolling his eyes.   
  
"I do!" Shinra teased clapping his hands with joy.   
  
"Kad uid...HUF!!!" I yelled.   
  
Brother and Shinra nodded and left the room. Buddy refused though claiming he was glued to his seat.   
  
I gave Buddy a dirty look but continued the sphere. Buddy was pretending not to be paying attention but in truth he was.  
  
"Well, anyway Rikku. I going to Home to warn the other Al Bhed. Maybe if they can evacuate. But anyway, then maybe we can try to stop the Guado. I'm sure you were right Rikku. I'm sure of it." Gippal seemed to be getting excited but then he settled down.   
  
"I need your help though Rikku. If we do wind up fighting I need you to help gather the best fighters. Don't try to find me, I'll be okay don't worry. So see you around I guess."  
  
The sphere stopped. That was it? No admitting his feelings towards me? No hints at all to where I could find him after he evacuates home? Nothing…and who was I supposed to find. Who would believe me?  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Buddy asked. "Does this have anything to do with your dream?"  
  
I took the sphere back into my hands. Buddy was catching on, of course it never took him long to figure out much of anything.   
  
"Okay don't need to answer if you don't want to. So are we heading Home?" Buddy changed the subject.  
  
"Why? What's there?" I asked.  
  
"Your lover of course. You were actually planning on listening to him and NOT try to find him. Gosh even Brother would expect better of you…" he joked, setting the coordinates without really asking for my permission. "Alright to Home!"  
  
"WAIT!" I yelled. "I want to bring someone on the ship. I met her in Djose. She wants to see Gippal too. Let me get her before we go."  
  
"Huh?" Buddy asked.  
  
I just waved and exited to find Jade. She wanted her uncle I'd give her her uncle.   
  
It took me awhile but I finally did find her. She was by two other girls. They seemed to be playing some kind of game that involved wooden swords.   
  
"Chocobo Feathers! Let's GO!" Jade cried, immediately afterwards they started attacking bit of machina. It was incredibly cute.  
  
"Hello Jade, are these your friends?"   
  
"Yup! This is Mahari and Adar. We want to be just like the Gullwings. We even started our own Sphere Hunting group. Chocobo Feathers. I'm supposed to be you." Jade exclaimed, seeming pretty proud of herself.   
  
"And your doing a good job…why don't you three come with me? As long as you get permission from your parents first." little did I know I just said something terribly wrong.   
  
"Our parents are dead." Mahari replied cooly, she seemed to be a mini Paine. "And no we have to stay here and protect Djose Temple."  
  
"Yeah…sorry…" Adar said. "Tell uncle Gippal we said hello though will you?"  
  
"Sure!" I replied winking at them.   
  
I turned waving and returned to the ship. Buddy, Brother, and Shinra were all on the Bridge now. Buddy glanced at me asking a silent question.   
  
"Where are your little friends?" Brother teased.   
  
"Couldn't make it. Let's go already." I smiled plunging into my personal seat. I put my feet up and relaxed. "Next stop Home!"  
  
Chapter VI-  
  
To our surprise Home was still packed full of people. Actually it only surprised me and Buddy. Shinra and Brother didn't really care. Where was Gippal?  
  
The four of us exited the ship and began to walk down the road to our newly built Home. The Al Bhed around us all seemed in a bad mood. One guys bumped into me and cursed under his breathe another was cursing about something to two of his friends. It was a mess.   
  
"Who made Gippal the boss around here? What makes him think he can order us around?"   
  
I turned to face the person who said it but found my father. Now I nearly cursed. But I kept it in and approached my father.   
  
"Where's Gippal, pops!?" I demanded.  
  
"Yeah…nice to see you too. And believe me Gippal is a bit crazy right now, you might not want to see him." my father answered.   
  
"Believe me, she is DYING to see him. He's ALL she talks about. It's annoying!" Brother whined.   
  
"Just tell me where he's at…" I growled, giving my father the most threatening look I could come up with.   
  
My father glared at me but reluctantly pointed off in a different direction. I looked and sure enough I saw Gippal talking to a group of Al Bhed. I pushed past my dad leaving the Gullwings behind.   
  
"Gippal!" I shouted, jumping up and down to get his attension.   
  
Gippal turned and started to smile but halfway in he changed his mind and gave me the death glare. I wasn't sure what I did. Gippal stopped talking to the group and approached me slowly.   
  
"I told you NOT to come find me. You…did find it then?" his expression lightened for a second waiting for my answer.  
  
"Of course! Buddy picked it up on the tracking system and I mean…I thought it had information on the Guado…and well…I came because I was worried. You…didn't really say goodbye." my eyes were starting to swell a bit but I tried to keep a smile on my face.  
  
Gippal looked at me for a second, I saw pity in his eyes but that wasn't what I wanted to see. I just wanted him to care. I didn't want him to be angry with me either.   
  
"Well, things aren't going well here. No one wants to listen to me, especially your ol' man. I didn't want you to get in the middle of it, that's why I told you to stay." Gippal said finally.   
  
"Well, that didn't work. So do you want me to help you convince the people to leave?" I offered but Gippal just shook him head.  
  
"It's your dad Rikku. If we could get him convinced then the others would listen. That's where you come in…Cid's Girl" Gippal smirked.   
  
My eyes widened. I may have been "Cid's Girl" but my pops and I didn't get along very well. Everyone, including Gippal, knew that.  
  
"What should I do threaten him?" I suggested, but I knew that wasn't the case. That would just get everyone really mad at me.   
  
"Just go talk to him, he's got to listen to you right?" Gippal smiled gently shoving me towards my father. "Besides he's already planning on sending ME to a mental house, so maybe we'll be cell mates or something."  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave in slowing walking towards my father. Gippal was right behind me, but I wasn't sure for how long. My father was staring behind me so apparently Gippal followed the whole time.   
  
"Don't tell me he has you convinced to?"my father growled glaring behind me at Gippal.   
  
"I'm the one who sent him here pops. You have to believe him. I…we don't think it's safe here. The guado are going to attack, I don't know when…but they will…" my fists were clenched and I could Gippal lift his hand onto my shoulder.   
  
"So…what do you think?" Gippal smirked, tightening his grip on my shoulder.   
  
Cid glanced from me to Gippal then to Gippal's hand. He continued his gaze to the Gullwings.   
  
"How do you know they are going to attack Rikku?" Brother frowned, he to was staring at Gippal's hand.  
  
"I…well…I…" I stuttered not sure whether to tell them the truth or whether to make something up.  
  
"She just knows!" Gippal replied for me.  
  
Brother and Cid both were silent. I could tell they weren't sure what to think. Who was I kidding maybe I was wrong maybe it was just …a dream. Though Gippal didn't seem to think so. What if none of this happened and after we DID evacuate. I could be in deep Shoopuf Shit…and that is pretty deep. Gippal…he would probably be in worse trouble. Maybe…I shouldn't have told him.   
  
"Where is everyone supposed to go?" my father asked suddenly, breaking my thought. "IF…I were to evacuate that is."  
  
"What about Bikanel Desert?" Shinra suggested. "We could hide out at the excavation sight."  
  
"It's too close…"Gippal mumbled. "How about…"  
  
"Djose."  
  
Everyone looked at me. Gippal loosened his grip on my shoulder, I wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not, but my shoulder was starting to hurt with him clutching it.   
  
"Good idea. Then we can gather some of the best fighters to attack the guado on their way through the desert." Shinra exclaimed, he seemed extra excited about all of this.   
  
"Right we could get Yunie and Paine to help too! And Wakka and Lulu…well maybe not them…but Tidus, he'll help. The Ronso would help us too…" I declared throwing my arm up the air, knocking Gippal hand off me in the process.   
  
"Hmm…well I'll warn everyone but…" Cid started. "But you need to find more evidence before we actually will leave. I need more than your gut instinct."  
  
I nodded. He was right, it would be pretty dumb to just go off my instinct, since I could be wrong. Gathering information like that might be a challenge though.   
  
"Maybe we could find spheres made by the guado, or something like that." Buddy thought outloud.   
  
"Alright! Gullwings! Let's go get the others, and then we are off to do a little Sphere hunting!" I smiled. "Gippal…maybe you should come to. Your niece is worried about you you should at least pay her a visit or something."  
  
Gippal looked puzzled, "I don't have a niece."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VII-  
  
Gippal was silent the whole ride back to Besaid, which was where we were planning on picking up some help. He just stared out the window on the bridge. Everyone was giving him funny looks but I opted to just avoid eye contact.  
  
Brother decided to fetch Yuna and the others after we landed. The ship was silent. Buddy was giving me a 'Go find out what's wrong with him before I do' kind of look. And Shinra was humming Real Emotion in his head. Sometimes I think that kid is nuts.  
  
So we sat in silence till Brother and the others boarded the ship.  
  
"Rikku! What were you thinking!? You left us behind!" Yuna exclaimed, it was hard to tell whether she was truly angry with me or not.   
  
"I figured you needed some time alone with Tidus." I giggled, glancing at the bliztball whiz standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
  
"That's Rikku for you. Always thinking of others." Tidus chuckled.  
  
At least someone was on my side.   
  
"That doesn't explain Paine." Yuna continued, hoping to stump me.  
  
I glanced at the raven haired girl, she really didn't seem to care. Rolling her eyes she approached Gippal and stood next to him staring out the window as well.  
  
"I just figured she could get to know Tidus better or something." I lied quickly.   
  
Stumped, Yuna turned around and headed towards the elevator. Tidus followed her shortly.   
  
"So Dr. P? After meeting Tidus do you still think all blondes are airheads?" I chuckled, remembering the night I listened to her and Yuna talk.  
  
"He was supposed to be the defense? Please!" Paine laughed back.  
  
Brother, Buddy, and Shinra looked confused. Couldn't blame them I guess. I wasn't sure whether it was the blonde joke or Paine actually laughing that threw them off.   
  
I got up from my seat and walked in between Gippal and Paine. I linked one arm over each of their heads. Paine just smiled and shoved my arm off her, which kind of hurt. Gppal just continued to stare.   
  
"Why are you so quiet? Its kind of creepy. I've known you long enough to know that your just as talkative as the airhead over here." Paine said glancing at my arm which was still firmly around his head.   
  
"It's nothing…" Gippal smiled, he too was now looking at my arm and then at me. His smile grew wider but then it softened and he looked out the window.   
  
"You never told me about your nieces. Jade and Adar, right?" I said, removing my arm from it's position.  
  
"And Mahari…yeah…they aren't really related to me. Their parents were killed by Sin. Adar's mother was a summoner. Jade and Mahari's parent's were both guardians." Gippal started. "They were left to Nhadala and I to take care of."  
  
"Why you two?" Paine mumbled. "Your immature and she well is a bit strict."  
  
"We were dating then. Actually we just recently broke up, I had proposed and she turned me down. She took the three girls and left me alone." Gippal sighed.   
  
Gippal and Nhadala? I never knew they were dating. And would have been engaged. How recent…I wondered.   
  
"Right I knew that. You told me what happened at Yuna's wedding." Paine nodded.  
  
Paine knew…but I didn't?! I thought he was a good friend but I didn't know about ANY of this. And if they broke up right before the wedding then I guess Gippal can't possibly have feelings for me.   
  
"Rikku?" Gippal and Paine asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah well your children miss you…" I sighed turning and walking back to my seat.   
  
Buddy looked at me. He felt sorry for me but their was nothing he could do.  
  
"I have trackings on a sphere. Rikku? Wanna go for it?" Buddy asked. "Located in the ruins of Macalania woods."  
  
I nodded. "Paine, could you go get Yunie. This could be exactly what we are looking for. Tidus can come along to if he wants."  
  
"What about me?" Gippal asked, as Paine exited to find Tidus and Yuna.   
  
"You can do whatever you want." I smiled, holding back my hatred towards him at the moment. "Just stay out of trouble I promised those girls that I would bring you to them. I don't need you killing yourself."  
  
Gippal sighed. "But I wanna come…"  
  
"This is a Gullwings mission. And you sir are no Gullwing." Shinra stuck up for me.   
  
"Then can I become one?" he begged.  
  
"No! I'm the leader and I don't really like you so…No!" Brother said. "But I will leave the decision to my sister. Whether you can go or not that is."  
  
Gippal looked at me. His eyes, pleading for forgiveness. I nodded slowly.  
  
"But if you get yourself hurt or killed. I personally will kick your ass." I sighed, giving into his eyes.   
  
"Thanks Rikku!" Gippal said, as Paine, Yuna, and Tidus entered the bridge.   
  
Chapter VIII-  
  
It is sad, Macalania is nothing but Ruins now. I miss it. I began to wonder, how could a sphere possibly be here. But of course, Shinra's inventions never lie.   
  
"Haven't been here in a long while. Er…their were trees last time I saw it. Lots of trees and these freaky animals too." Gippal sighed taking the first steps into what used to be a deep forest.   
  
"This is…" Tidus started, but he didn't finish. He just looked at Yuna and smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the ruins.   
  
I wanted to shout out to them that this wasn't free time. That we were on a mission. I probably would have to, but they were already out of my sight. Instead I let out a light giggle.  
  
"Well, we will run into them later. Let's start searching!" I sighed, lifting my hand to my head.   
  
Gippal and Paine just looked at me. But they nodded and followed me through the woods. We were running for awhile, and Paine was now in front of me and Gippal. Suddenly, Paine stopped and crouched in the dirt peering through a few mangled bushes.   
  
"Grr….you guys beat me!" I complained, falling to the ground close to where Paine was sitting.   
  
"Well maybe that's since we are more well-built than you are!" Gippal teased.   
  
"Would you two SHUT UP?!" Paine whispered harshly. Then she pointed through the bushes. "Look…"  
  
Gippal and I scouted forward and peered into the bushes. Two figures were speaking to each other, there voices seemed dark and filled with anger.   
  
"You think they expect us?" the first figure moaned, barely audible.  
  
"How could they? We have convinced them that we are on their side. Even the Ronso have started to trust us. Those rotten Al Bhed will pay for what they have done to us." the second figure replied.   
  
  
  
They were Guado.   
  
"It was just one of them that stole our most prized possession, right? So why should we destroy all of them?" the first Guado asked.  
  
"Because you idiot. If we don't know who took it, just that it was an Al Bhed male. And without it, our race is doomed." the second Guado answered, frustration filling his every word.   
  
"Right, well…we better find that sphere it may tell you took it."   
  
Paine, Gippal, and I watched as the two Guado walked away from us till they were just mere specks.   
  
I stood up slowly. "What could it be? What did we steal?"  
  
"I might have a clue." Paine grunted standing up, along with Gippal. "I heard the Guado had some sort of sphere. Except in some way this sphere was a form of protection and was made to help them live long, full lives. It is just a rumor, but what else could be so important?"  
  
"I've heard that to…" I nodded. "Without it…the Guado are weak to nearly everything. But…if that's the case then how do they plan on fighting us?"  
  
It was silent for a few moments before Gippal spoke up.  
  
"In your dream…they had guns right? The Guado might not be strong but surely their weapons could be. Unless…maybe they have a leader….someone other than a guado…"  
  
"Like who? No one hates Al Bhed that much anymore. Not enough to want us dead. I don't think all the Guado really want us dead either." I sighed.  
  
This was all dreadfully confusing. But then another thought popped into my head.   
  
"Who stole it?"  
  
"What?" Paine and Gippal asked in unison.   
  
"Who stole it? They said it was an Al Bhed, that this is their whole reason to fighting us. If we can find who stole it then maybe…"  
  
"We can get him to return it…" Gippal finished.   
  
"Okay, but let's start by finding that sphere before the Guado do." Paine nodded turning around only to run into Tidus.  
  
Yuna was standing beside him. A wide grin on her face. Tidus was also grinning. It was kind of creepy.   
  
"Okay…what's wrong with you two?" Gippal asked. "Or…never mind maybe I don't want to know."  
  
I laughed out loud. I didn't mean to but it slipped.  
  
"We don't have time for this! Let's get going." Paine groaned. "We have to find that sphere!"  
  
"What sphere? Er…could this be it?" Yuna smiled reaching her hands in front of her and revealing a strangely colored sphere.   
  
  
  
Gippal, Paine, and I smiled. This was easier than we thought.  
  
Chapter IX-  
  
"It doesn't seem to be working."   
  
"You must be kidding…can't you figure something out you little punk?" Brother complained.   
  
"I'm just a kid. But I do know that this sphere has to be played on a special type of player. It won't work on our Sphere player." Shinra replied. "There are some sort of markings on it though. We should start by figuring out what they mean."  
  
JAM. What the hell was that supposed to stand for?   
  
Maybe…  
  
"YRP…Yuna, Rikku, and Paine." I said, hoping that what I was about to say was wrong. "JAM…Jade, Adar, and Mahari."  
  
"Who?" Yuna asked.   
  
"They wouldn't have anything to do with this. You can't be suggesting they did it. Beside the Guado said it was a guy who did it…not three little girls." Gippal shouted at me.   
  
"Maybe someone made them do it…I don't know…it was just a thought." I replied forcefully.   
  
"Um…and who would these…little girls…be?" Tidus repeated for Yuna.  
  
"They would be Gippal's little girls…" I mumbled, hoping no one would hear me.  
  
"Gippal…I didn't know you were umm….involved with anyone." Tidus said scratching his head.   
  
"Yeah with the way you always flirt with Rikku…unless….is Rikku the mother?" Yuna smiled, she knew I wasn't but obviously enjoyed making fun of Gippal and I.   
  
Now Gippal glared at me. Apparently he didn't want me to mention anything. How could he blame me?  
  
"They AREN'T my children. Rikku…you know that." Gippal scowled at me.  
  
"Right not just yours…they are Nhadala's too."   
  
I was pushing it, even Tidus and Yuna had shut up now. Brother seemed glued to the conversation though, along with Buddy and Shinra. Paine just stood there, shaking her head. She also knew that I had taken one step across the line.   
  
"Well they don't have anything to do with this. Maybe it stands for something else." Gippal sighed, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Doubt it…" I mumbled.   
  
"Rikku zicd tnub ed…" Paine warned.  
  
"We should at least ask them…maybe they know something." I begged. "That is if there daddy would allow them to have a little visit."  
  
Gippal looked as if he was about to explode. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra were also about to burst, except into a fit of laughter. Paine just continued to shake her head.  
  
"Fine we can go, but they won't know shit." Gippal growled, turning and exiting the Bridge.  
  
As soon as Gippal was out of the room the three boys let out their laughter.   
  
"You told him." Buddy smiled.   
  
"You think he left to cry?" Brother laughed.  
  
Up till then I had been smiling but now I suddenly felt guilty. Maybe I did upset him. Maybe I was just jealous.  
  
"Uh…I'll be right back…" I sighed running to the door and into the elevator. I decided to start my search in the cabin.  
  
"Hey Barkeep, seen Gippal anywhere?" I asked keeping my hyper attitude.  
  
"No I hash not sheen him. Mish Rikku, ish shomething worrying you?" Barkeep replied.   
  
I just shook my head and ran back to the elevator. I searched the remaining levels but found no one. Last stop was the deck. I saw him sitting on the edge of the ship. His head was lowered, watching as we flew over the ocean at low speed.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked approaching him and sitting down next to him.  
  
Gippal lifted his head for a second and looked up at me. No tears, so obviously Brother was wrong. But he still looked upset.  
  
"I'm sorry. It isn't any of my business. I mean…you and Nhadala….or the girls. I'm not any of those." I sighed.   
  
"Rikku…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Gippal opened his mouth but then closed it and leaned towards me. Before I knew it I was leaning towards him. Our lips nearly met.  
  
"RIKKU! We are taking off…ready?" Brother shouted over his intercom.  
  
Just a little farther…I could feel Gippal grip onto my hand.  
  
"Full speed ahead!" Brother yelled.   
  
The ships speed increased. I was so close to kissing him but I fell. The only thing that came between me and well…death was Gippal's firm grip on my hand.  
  
I was screaming.   
  
"Slow Down Brother!" I yelled, but he didn't, there was probably static over our communicating device.  
  
"Rikku. Hold on!" Gippal said struggling to pull me up. Maybe I had put on a couple pounds.  
  
I felt my hand slipping from Gippal's but he noticed to and let his other hand down for me to grab. Then Gippal pulled me up with all his strength and I felt the Cesius beneath my body.   
  
"Are you okay?" Gippal asked, pulling me to my feet.  
  
I just smiled, and leaned closer to Gippal. He smiled back and pulled me closer to him.   
  
"RIKKU! NABUND DU DRA PNETKA HUF!!!" Brother's voice boomed.   
  
"We'll continue this uh…conversation later." Gippal smiled.   
  
"But…" I complained.  
  
Gippal rolled his eyes and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked lightly, but I knew it wouldn't hurt. He lowered me to his arms once we got in the elevator. Then he gently put me down before the doors opened.   
  
  
  
"Gullwings front and center!" Brother yelled.  
  
Gippal shoved me forward and I joined the others in the huddle.   
  
"Alright, first off. Yuna has suggested that her lover become a Gullwing. Meaning here on out the only one who can't join us in all the missions would be the pirate over there." Brother announced.   
  
"Whatever…" Gippal mumbled.  
  
"Anyway so Gippal can stay and keep an eye on the ship, while we all go out and ask those little girls some questions." Buddy continued for Brother.   
  
"That's not fair!" I complained.  
  
"That's alright…tell em' I said hello, would you Rikku?" Gippal asked, winking at me.   
  
"But…" I begged. "They want to see you not me."  
  
"I'll see them later. Once I become an official Gullwing that is." Gippal said switching his glance onto my brother.   
  
"Hmmm…then we will have to tell them that they may never see you again." Brother mumbled under his breathe.   
  
"Just go." Gippal urged us.  
  
I nodded.   
  
"Gullwings move out!" Brother shouted.  
  
Chapter X-  
  
We exited the ship, leaving Gippal alone on the Bridge. Of course I felt bad. I even almost suggested staying and watching as well. But I didn't.   
  
"I bet they are in the temple the little runts." Brother said, walking towards the temple and motioning us to follow him.   
  
Sure enough they were all three of them. As we approached them their outfits became clearer and I almost burst into a fit of laughter just at the look of them.   
  
Jade was dressed nearly identical to me. Mahari like Paine and Adar like Yuna. We approached them but Shinra approached at a faster rate. He probably was crushing after all they were his age.  
  
"Hiya! We are the Chocobo Feathers!" Jade smiled, looking at the three men and Shinra. "And who are you guys?"  
  
"We are the Gullwings! I am the leader, the girls and Tidus are the fighters, the little one is the brains, and Buddy here is the pilot." Brother announced.   
  
"Never heard of you." Mahari said, her voices almost identically matching Paine's.   
  
Paine raised her eyebrow and Yunie and I began to laugh.   
  
"Well…we've heard of the three girls obviously but er…none of you boys seem to be ringing a bell." Adar smiled.   
  
"Oh wait…I know I know!" the mini me yelled. "The boys must do all the behind the scenes stuff. You know while the girls go fight and risk there lives and stuff. Maybe we should get some boys to help us."  
  
"I'll help!" Shinra suggested, receiving a kick from Mahari.   
  
"No. you'll just wind up hurting yourself." the mini Paine stated.   
  
That did it. Paine was standing confused as if she didn't know who Mahari reminded her of. Me and Yuna however even had it before the whole "hurt" thing.   
  
"Ah. That isn't why we are here!" Brother exclaimed starting to get aggravated by the Chocobo Feathers. "Do you girls know anything about this sphere?"  
  
"Negative." Mahari replied shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah we promised Uncle Gippal not to tell anyone about it." Jade said.   
  
Mahari kicked Jade harshly.  
  
"Gippal?" Buddy asked.  
  
"We can't tell you…besides he taped it wrong and it wasn't working. So we just left it in the woods…after carving our initials into it." Adar said, trying to keep their cover straight.   
  
Gippal. Then does that mean?   
  
This must be the sphere…the one the Guado's are looking for…there protection…but why would Gippal have it?  
  
"Gullwings! Back to the ship. We need to have a talk with that dirty little pirate." Brother ordered.   
  
I was frozen. He couldn't have stole it. It didn't make sense. Wait…it did make sense…  
  
He must have left that one day and stole it, hoping that the Guado couldn't fight us without it. But…that is what is making them fight. If I hadn't told him then…  
  
"Rikku, we are going to hurt that boyfriend of yours." Paine frowned running after Brother.   
  
"That may be a bit hard…" Brother said once all of us got outside. "Where is my ship?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter XI-  
  
We stayed in Gippal's quarters that night. Everyone was cramped of course. Yuna and Tidus were sleeping next to each other on the floor. Buddy and Brother and Paine were also sleeping on the floor. Shinra and I were arguing over the bed.   
  
"You're the one that trusted him! I should get the bed!" Shinra yelled.   
  
"We still don't know whether Gippal really did take that sphere yet." I reasoned with the child.  
  
"Oh then why else would he take the ship!?" Shinra argued. "I deserve the bed that's final!"  
  
"Veha oui meddma pnyd E'mm veht y tevvanahd bmyla du cmaab! Yc vyn yfyo vnus ymm oui yc e lyh buccepmo kad!" I yelled in my native tongue.  
  
"Huh?" Tidus moaned, only half awake.   
  
"In other words I'm leaving you guys have fun…oh and Brother sleepwalks…hopefully he will punch Shinra in the nose or something. See you guys later…maybe." I yelled, running out of Gippal's room and desperately searching for a place to stay.  
  
I eventually came across Mushroom Rock road. I was exhausted, having had to fight a few Rukh's all alone along with some Greater Drakes. I traveled across Mushrrom Rock till I saw Elma.  
  
"Miss Rikku, how nice it is to see you again. Why are you out so late?" she asked rushing me over to the lift before I had the chance to speak. " Why don't you go rest at the Headquarters. Nooj will defiantly have somewhere for you to sleep."  
  
"Thank You.." I sighed as the lift started going up.  
  
The headquarters hadn't changed much. It was still pretty big and their were a few people who still resented New Yevon, but Nooj stopped fighting. Everything was at peace.   
  
Leblanc lived here now too. She said it was because the Guado took over her home, but I think she was actually quite happy about it. Just an opinion.   
  
"Rikku. How nice to see you! You are feeling better I hope."  
  
Nooj. At first I wasn't sure what he was talking about but then I realized I hadn't talked to him since the incident at Yunie's wedding.   
  
"I'm fine thanks." I replied.  
  
"Right well, you should come in Leblanc and I were actually just talking about you and Gippal."  
  
I didn't want to talk about Gippal. Not now anyway.   
  
"I won't take no for an answer. You should come eat with us and then get some rest. It would be my pleasure. Serving someone who helped save the world at least three times now right?" Nooj insisted.   
  
"Twice…actually. And it was Yuna not me."  
  
Nooj waved his hand and lead me into the building. The inside was even more beautiful than I last remembered. It was bright with lots of framed photos hanging on the wall. One caught my eye and I seemed glued to it.   
  
It was Paine, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai.   
  
They were all smiling in the picture. I have never really seen them all smile like that before. It seemed true and honest.  
  
"Rikku? Ah nice to see you again love."   
  
Somehow Leblanc gets on my nerve. It may be the accent, or maybe just our old rivalry. But she has always bugged me…always.  
  
"Right, well this way."  
  
Food was layed out on a long table. There were so many seats I figured all of the Youth league must eat here. But Nooj kept walking past all this to a set of stairs.   
  
"My private section is upstairs, come on before the food gets cold." Nooj nagged.  
  
  
  
Nooj's quarters were nice. Ten times fancier than Gippal's. Why am I thinking about him. Stupid Stupid Stupid!  
  
I probably looked like a pig. I just ate and ate and ate. They had tons of food what was I supposed to do. Leblanc and Nooj were silent mosty of the time but finally Leblanc spoke up.  
  
"Did you know me and Noojie are engaged? He proposed today! I want you to be my maid of honor. The wedding won't be for awhile though." Leblanc rushed as if she had been waiting all night to tell me.  
  
I nearly choked. Me the Maid of Honor?   
  
"Congradulations." I smiled. "I would be happy to umm…be your maid of honor. Wedding's are wonderful."  
  
"Umm.. Rikku…?" Nooj interrupted. "Has Gippal told you yet? About well you know…"  
  
"Him and Nhadala?"  
  
"What?" Leblanc asked seeming shocked. "What about them?"  
  
"That they were engaged. Yeah he told me. But then something came up and she dumped him." I expanded for them.   
  
Nooj started to chuckle.  
  
"Ahh…so he's still using that story? You can't tell e that you fell for it?" Nooj laughed. "Ever since he first joined the Crimson Squad, he only liked one girl. He just used Nhadala as an excuse. She knew about it too…of course, and promised to play along till he had enough nerve to stand up to the girl."  
  
"Then what about the kids?" I asked.  
  
"What kids?" Leblanc asked.   
  
  
  
"He said their parents died awhile ago and him and Nhadala adopted them." I said, growing tired of this conversation.   
  
"Oh…yes Gippal has been watching over them for awhile now. I actually was the first to find them and he offered to take care of them for me." Leblanc assured me.  
  
So him and Nhadala were never together. He adopted the kids on his own, their parents didn't give them to him to watch over. Leblanc did.   
  
The dirty liar.   
  
"Found the kids near the farplane. Poor dears. They told me they lost someone very important to them. That was about two years ago. I watched them for awhile but when I mentioned you they became extremely interested. I wasn't to fond of you then but since they wanted to meet you I sent them to Gippal."  
  
"I'm sorry…" I yawned. "But I am getting tired. Can we finish this conversation another time?"  
  
"Yes love, the guest room is down that hallway to your right." Leblanc smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chapter XII-  
  
I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Soon I realized I was in the cabin of the airship. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I realized that I must still be dreaming.   
  
Or maybe it was all a dream…Gippal wouldn't steal the airship. And why would Leblanc and Nooj be getting married?   
  
A funny dream really.   
  
"Shelp me! Mish Rikku!"  
  
Barkeep?  
  
I got up and went down the stairway till I found the Hypello tied up behind his bar. I rushed to him and untied him.  
  
"Who did this to you?" I asked, worried about what the answer might be.   
  
"It wash that boys Gippal and thesh three little girls." Barkeep answered. "Pleash Rikku…shtop shim!"  
  
I nodded, it was all I could do. I didn't want to fight any of them but if that was what I had to do than that is what I'd have to do. I rushed out of the room in search for him. I found him on the deck.   
  
"What are you thinking!?" I yelled, running up from behind him and shoving him down.   
  
He turned around and stood back up slowly. "You wouldn't understand…"  
  
"But…I want to…" I sighed, slowly dropping to the floor myself. "I want to know why you lied to me. I want to know why I'm on this ship and not at Nooj's place. I want to know about those girls. I want to know why you are doing this. And most importantly I want to know what I can do to help you stay sane."  
  
Gippal lowered down to my level. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and leaned forward much like the first time we almost kissed. He got right up to my face but I turned my head and stood up.   
  
"No! I want you to stop avoiding this subject. I want to know what's going on with you!" I yelled.  
  
Gippal sat still for awhile. He seemed to be thinking of a way to explain everything to me.   
  
"I lied because I love you…" he said.   
  
I wasn't really expecting that but I stayed serious and pushed him farther.   
  
"And…"  
  
"I picked you up from Nooj's because…well…I wanted to make sure you weren't upset with me for stealing the ship." Gippal continued to answer my questions. "The girls…they aren't exactly what you think they are."  
  
"And…"  
  
"You know how Tidus was given a second chance to be real. It was the same with them, they came from Zanarkand just like him. They are memories." Gippal sighed.  
  
"Well that's good they were given a second chance. Right?" I asked sitting down once again.   
  
Silence. I hated it when he didn't answer me, it made me frustrated.   
  
"You could say that. But after being found something happened to them. Someone took over them. Kind of like when Shuyin took over more than one person in the Den of Woes." Gippal finally answered.   
  
"Shuyin accepted his death though so it can't be him. Right?"   
  
"Rikku…do you know anyone who wasn't sent that might have held a grudge against you for some reason? Anyone at all?" Gippal asked ignoring my question.   
  
"I don't think so…"  
  
"You can't think of anyone who hate the Al Bhed…? No one?" Gippal repeated.  
  
"Well Seymour…but he was sent. He's gone now." I assured Gippal.   
  
"Is there anyway to escape even if you were sent?" Gippal questioned me further, as if I knew the answer.   
  
I shook my head. I was positive. Well mostly anyway. Seymour couldn't escape from the Farplane. It wasn't possible.   
  
"Right…well maybe we should talk to those little girls…" Gippal smirked.  
  
I nodded and got up but suddenly Barkeep ran onto the deck.   
  
"The girsh thesh are mishing!" Barkeep exclaimed.   
  
Things just got worse.   
  
Chapter XIII-  
  
"Let's go get the others!" I shouted.  
  
"No…we should take care of it ourselves. We don't need the High Summoner or the Zanarkand Kid. We need to take care of this ourselves." Gippal assured me.  
  
I just stared at him. Tears were starting to fill my eyes and fall to the cold metal deck.  
  
"But…Gippal…this could be it. We have to fight those girls. I don't think I can do it by myself." I cried, turning away from him and running into the Cesius.   
  
I ran into the elevator and turned around to face where Gippal was now standing. He looked hurt. How could he be? How could he be more hurt than me? I was going to be the only Al Bhed survivor if we didn't do this right. Not him me. I would have to deal with him dying…I couldn't do that not today not ever.   
  
I shut the elevator doors but he caught it. His pushed it back open then entered the elevator with me. I stayed silent as he instructed the machina to go up to the Bridge. Once there he pulled me out of the Bridge with him, and he went to sit in Buddy's seat.  
  
"That isn't your seat!" I yelled, getting angry for no reason.  
  
"I know where they went…they went to Guadosalam. We can beg the Guado for forgiveness if we explain they have to listen. Besides they admire Yuna which means they have to admire you in some way, right? That way you can talk to them and then we will deal with the girls. And figure out who is making them do this." Gippal explained, ignoring my comment.   
  
"Alright…I'll try, but let me pilot. You can sit in my seat or something." I persisted.   
  
Gippal nodded and got up. Gesturing for me to enter Buddy's seat. I tried to smile and went to sit down.  
  
"Alright to Guadosalam…" I smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tromell led what was left of the Guado now. He had kept peace with the Ronso and all the rest of Spira, and until now even the Al Bhed.   
  
You can't say we were greeted nicely once we got there. But we weren't put under attack either. Hand in hand, Gippal and I walked to what used to be Chateau Leblanc. I was scared, all I wanted to do was explain that it wasn't our fault and Gippal only took the sphere because of the children. Tromell had to understand.   
  
"So you are trying to tell me that there are three little girls trying to take over the world?" Tromell laughed in disbelief.   
  
"They're possessed. Like how Shuyin possessed Baralai. Like how Shuyin possessed the Crusadors in the Den of Woe. Except it's not Shuyin…it can't be…" I explained, hoping to help the situation a little bit.   
  
"Tromell, did they show up here or not?" Gippal asked, anger leeking out of his voice.   
  
Tromell face suddenly grew serious. "You are Gippal, am I right?"   
  
Gippal nodded.   
  
"They did come…they tolod me you were the one who took the sphere. Yuzuki! Come take him to the jail cell! He has our source of protection." Tromell ordered.   
  
Another Guado entered the room, apparently "Yuzuki" grabbing Gippal by the arm and trying to drag him out of the room.   
  
"It's not him let him go!" I yelled in defense of Gippal.   
  
"No…he has done an unforgivable deed. And you assisted him. I'm sorry Lady Rikku but you have to go with him."  
  
Yuzuki grabbed hold of me too. Forcing both me and Gippal to proceed to a jail cell. He led us down a few flights of stairs until we reached an area I had never seen before. There he shoved Gippal and I into the only cell down there.   
  
"This is just great. How are we supposed to save home when we are trapped down here!?" I whined trying to squeeze through the bars. I didn't have any luck though and gave up to sit next to Gippal.  
  
"Lets look at the bright side. We are in here together. Meaning we aren't in here by ourselves." Gippal sighed trying to make this sound less punishing.   
  
"It's got to be Seymour." I spoke suddenly.   
  
"But he…he's dead." Gippal reasoned.   
  
"Shuyin escaped. So did Sir Auron if you think about it. And Lord Jyscal. Seymour probably unfinished business. Most likely a second chance of revenge. So he found these three girls figuring we couldn't fight children. Figuring we'd pity them. He probably had some help though. But who would possibly help him?"  
  
Gippal shrugged. "It can't be an Al Bhed. What kind of Al Bhed would want to kill the Al Bhed. "  
  
"Right and not a Ronso because Kimahri would know if Ronso's were off to cause mischief. That leads it to be a regular human. Right?" I finished for Gippal.  
  
  
  
"Right…I think we are on to something!"   
  
Chapter XIV-  
  
It was a long night in prison. It felt weird. Usually if I did something wrong my dad busted me out, or it was something not that bad. I'd never been sent to prison for anything. Gippal though, I'm not sure about him. He used to get into trouble all the time. Beating kids up, but most of the time it was when they had been mean to me in someway. Which was even more weird because Gippal used to be mean to me.   
  
That night I had fallen asleep on his lap, in the morning I found he hadn't moved me an inch. It was a kind of comforting thought.   
  
"Kuut sunhehk, lidea. Muugc mega fa'ja kud lusbyho." Gippal spoke, just as I was opening my eyes.  
  
I sat up and looked to try and find what he was talking about. It was my father and Brother. They looked just a tad upset. Maybe it was because I was in jail but I had a feeling it was since they found me lying on Gippal lap.   
  
"Wipe that smile off your face Gippal! Your staying, I've just come for my daughter." Cid yelled.  
  
"Oui kud ouincamv eh taab cred drec desa Rikku." Brother smirked, I could tell he was really enjoying watching this.   
  
"Hu! I'm not leaving Gippal here." I retorted.   
  
"Lidea…zicd kad uid uv rana. Dryd fyo oui lyh ramb ajyliyda Home." Gippal reasoned.   
  
I thought for a second. If Gippal stayed in jail, then he couldn't get hurt. Maybe…maybe it was best. And since when did he call me Cutie?!  
  
"Fa ynah'd ajyldiydehk. Drana ec hu buehd, dra Guado yna upjeuicmo uhmo beccat yd Gippal." Cid said, glaring at Gippal harshly.   
  
"But…they still might attack. The real people against us are still out there."  
  
"Oh…and who might they be cutie?" Brother teased.   
  
"Seymour."   
  
Pops and Brother seemed shocked for a moment. I felt Gippal wrap his arms around my neck.   
  
"Yup…" he smiled.  
  
"Seymour is dead. How could he attack us?" Brother finally spoke.   
  
"How did Shuyin attack us? He possessed Nooj and Baralai, that's how. Seymour found his bait and are using them to the limit." I explained.   
  
  
  
"More than one?" Cid said, trying to prove my theory wrong.   
  
"In the Den of Woes, Shuyin was able to possess Baralai, Nooj, and me. So it is possible." Gippal reasoned.   
  
Silence fell once again. We had a point and my father and brother knew it. I think they finally realized it.   
  
"Well, we still can't release you Gippal. They Guado think you're the one against us. They promised no attacks long as you stay here." Cid gave in. "Rikku…I'm sorry. I want you to stay to just in case the battle gets out of hand."  
  
"What!?" I exclaimed. "I fought Seymour the first time and then I helped kill Shuyin. You don't think I can handle it!? In my dream you all died. I'm not going to loose all of you."  
  
"You won't. In your dream the Guado fought too…right? We can handle Seymour. Don't worry." Brother smiled.   
  
I clenched my fist. This shouldn't have been the way things happened. I should fight with them. I had too…  
  
"I don't want you to die." my father said, starting to lift his hand to my shoulder but dropping it once he realized that was where Gippal's arm rested at the moment. "It's best for you, trust me."  
  
"Hu…" I sighed. Tears were flowing again. I hated crying but I couldn't hold it back. It seemed I had been to much of this recently.   
  
I could feel Gippal's grip tighten.   
  
"Zicd mad ran ku tyssed! Cra luimt payd dryd cuh uv y pedlr tufh." Gippal swore.  
  
"Your lucky I don't request you two be put in separate rooms." Cid threatened. "I'll come back once we beat the enemy…or enemies…"  
  
"Whatever…" Gippal mumbled, rolling his eyes and shifting his glance to me. He tried to smile, hoping it would cheer me up but it didn't.  
  
"Bye Rikku…so long Gippal." Brother smirked.   
  
I didn't answer, just watched as they walked out of my sight.   
  
"We could always try and aclyba." Gippal suggested letting go of my and sitting back down on the floor.   
  
"Yeah…just not today it would be too obvious. We'll leave tomorrow and head Home as quickly as possible. But…" I sighed.  
  
"But what?" Gippal questioned watching as I sat down next to him.   
  
"Maybe…it would be best if you stayed here." I finished.   
  
Gippal's smile quickly faded from his face. He looked hurt and just a bit mad. He shook his head.  
  
"Hu…I'm going with." Gippal replied.  
  
"You don't understand I need you to stay." I begged, remembering his unfortunate death in my dream.   
  
Gippal didn't answer he just looked away from me. I tried to lift my hand to comfort him but he swatted it away.  
  
"Gippal…please…" I continued to beg, forcing my tears back.   
  
"Give me one good reason Rikku…" he growled.  
  
"If you go…you'll die…"  
  
Silence. It came a lot today. And it was back again. This time it decided to stay for much longer about an hour. I hated the quiet more than anything, but I didn't know what I should say.   
  
Gippal hadn't spoken for awhile now. I wasn't sure if he was upset with me or whether he was just surprised. I couldn't blame him either way I guess. But I didn't want him to get hurt. I needed him.   
  
"Gippal…?"   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. The silence killed.   
  
"Hmm…?"  
  
Well at least he was alive I guess.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" I asked.   
  
"I still want to go…but I don't know…if you want me to stay then…" Gippal sighed. "I guess I will."  
  
I smiled. "Alright tomorrow you'll help me get out and then when this whole mess is over the Guado will have to release you. Right?"  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Alrighty! Goodnight Gippal!" I beamed lying down on the cold floor, instead of his lap.   
  
"Goodnight….lidea…" Gippal sighed, lying down next to me.  
  
Chapter XV-  
  
I woke up early and shoved Gippal's arm off me with a smile. That of course woke him up. But he wasn't smiling.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Gippal asked, helping me to my feet.   
  
"Yup!" I replied. "Now how do we uh…...kad uid uv rana?"  
  
Gippal shrugged.   
  
  
  
"You're the genius here, not me." Gippal smirked.  
  
"Your not helping!" I whined.   
  
"Fro cruimt E? E's hud kaddehk yhodrehk uid uv ed! E's cdilg eh drec lyka frema oui kad du ku cyva Home. Oui drehg uv cusadrehk!" Gippal replied angrily.   
  
I didn't know what to say. So I tried my hardest to smile and leaned towards him, laying a kiss lightly on his cheek. Gippal's eyes widened and then he started to smile.   
  
"Rikku….you little…" Gippal chuckled.  
  
"So…how do we get out of here?" I asked, smiling widely.  
  
"I think I may have an idea. But I'm not sure if you will like it." Gippal beamed.   
  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. If it was something that cheered Gippal up it probably meant bad news for me. Really bad news.  
  
"Come on Lidea. It will be…uh…fun!" Gippal smirked.   
  
"I don't know…" I sighed.  
  
Gippal pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. In Al bhed he started explaining the plan to me. My eyes widened in horror to what he planned would get me out of here.   
  
  
  
"HU…hu fyo!" I said, shaking my head furiously.  
  
Gippal was laughing. I wanted to smack him one. This was not the way I should get out of here.   
  
"You come up with a better plan then, but I highly doubt you will. You'll see it's my plan or your stuck here with me." Gippal chuckled.  
  
"Fine…but how do we get the Guado's attention?" I sighed, hoping there wouldn't be a way.   
  
"Leave THAT to me…" Gippal smiled.  
  
"Hey big ugly guy!" Gippal yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come here! The girl's got something to show you!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Some plan. If this was the only way then I guess I have to…I mean I guess I am a little lucky. Gippal could have thought of even dirtier things. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer….this was it.  
  
"What do you want prisoner?" Yuzuki growled at Gippal.  
  
"It's not him that wants you…I want you…" I said, I really wanted to throw up right now. I didn't want to do this.  
  
"Huh?" Yuzuki asked.   
  
Quickly I changed into my Beserker outfit, probably the most revealing of all my outfits. I sighed, glared darkly at Gippal, who seemed to be enjoying this and approached the Guado slowly.   
  
"I want you to give me a little kiss…" I breathed, grabbing the Guado's arm and slowly pulling him deeper into the cell.   
  
"Uh…" Yuzuki stammered.   
  
Slowly I maneuvered him so he had his back to the farthest end of our cell. Why was I doing this again? He seemed to trust me so I changed again this time into my Songstress outift.  
  
"But first…" I started, looking up to make sure he wasn't expecting anything. "I'm gonna sing you to sleep!"  
  
Quickly I did my sleepy shuffle, causing the Guado to fall into a deep slumber. I smiled and changed back into my Thief outfit.   
  
"Easy as pie!" I shouted. Turning to face Gippal.   
  
"I'm impressed but that wasn't what the plan was." Gippal chuckled, holding the door open for me.   
  
"Ewwie! You really expected me to do THAT!?" I giggled skipping towards Gippal. "Now you be a good boy and stay put. I'll be back after I work my magic on Seymour."  
  
With that I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Gippal. But I moved away before he even had time to start to kiss back.   
  
"Hey! No fair!" Gippal complained.   
  
"You'll get more once I get back." I promised.  
  
"But…"  
  
I looked up at Gippal then at the Guado who was still sleeping in the corner. Then back at Gippal.  
  
"What if you don't come back…?" Gippal asked.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I had been trying not to think of that factor. Gippal had to bring it up, didn't he?  
  
"I will don't worry." I assured him.   
  
Gippal just nodded. "What do I do when your lover boy over there wakes up?"  
  
"Umm…oh why do you make this so hard!? Fine you should escape too…but I want you to stay somewhere er…safe while I go to Home." I ordered.   
  
"Right-O! No problem! So where?" Gippal smiled following me out of the cell and locking the door behind him.   
  
"How about…Moonflow?" I suggested. It was close enough.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Chapter XVI-  
  
Getting out of Guadosalam was easy but it still took us awhile. Mainly because we wanted it to. In my heart I didn't want to leave Gippal either. But I didn't want my dream…or nightmare rather…to come true.   
  
Slowly we exited Guadosalam hardly even speaking to each other during that stretch. Truthfully I was afraid to talk. I was afraid I might say something that would mess up my relationship with him. I opened my mouth to speak at last but Gippal interrupted me.   
  
"So where are you dropping me off?" Gippal asked, trying to sound as happy as possible.   
  
"Umm…well we could ride the Shoopuf to the other side of the moonflow." I suggested never taking my eyes off the dirt below my feet.  
  
"Sounds fun! Never been on a shoopuf before!" Gippal exclaimed. "Hey what's wrong with you?"  
  
I looked up at him. He no longer was smiling at me. He actually looked worried about me, I had been getting that look way to often from him.   
  
"Nothing, just tired is all." I perked up beaming back at him.  
  
"Hmm…need a ride then?" Gippal asked gesturing to his back.   
  
I nodded and leaped onto his back, clutching onto his shoulders with a firm grip. I never wanted to get down.  
  
"Go slow…kay?" I begged.  
  
Gippal just nodded. I think he understood the real reason I wanted him to go slow. He didn't say anything though. I didn't expect him too.  
  
"Rikku?" he asked, while walking down the dirt path towards where I first joined Yunie's pilgrimage.   
  
"Yeah?" I replied dreamily.   
  
"How do you plan on beating the girls?" he questioned.  
  
Another topic I hadn't wanted to discuss yet. Truthfully I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't want to kill them, in case they were alive when Seymour possessed them.  
  
"Well…maybe I can lure Seymour out of them and then fight Seymour." I shrugged, laying my head on Gippal's shoulder.   
  
"Maybe…" Gippal frowned.   
  
"Hey we're here Rikku. Ready?" Gippal asked, setting me down slowly.  
  
"Hu…" I mumbled.  
  
"Come on baby! You have to get going…let's get on the shoopuf. We can talk then okay?" Gippal comforted me picking me back up in his arms.   
  
"Bid sa tufh sayhea!" I yelled.   
  
Gippal put me down gently and walked me over to the Shoopuf driver. We ordered a ride across the moonflow. On the shoopuf we had the conversation Gippal promised.   
  
"E's kuehk du secc oui lidea! E…" Gippal started.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. In a few minutes we would have to get off the shoopuf and I would have to leave Gippal so I could go kick that half-guado's ass. It had been nearly a minute when I realized Gippal never finished his sentence.   
  
"Yeah…?" I questioned.   
  
"Well, Rikku…I want to go with. I'm worried…if you don't make it then…" Gippal continued. "Then I'll never be able to tell you how much I….I…"  
  
I raised my eyebrow. Gippal was starting to scare me, he wasn't acting himself.   
  
"We hash arrished!" the driver announced.   
  
"Sorry Gippal. I can't afford to loose you. Let's get going the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back and you can tell me whatever you want." I assured him, pulling him up and dragging him to the lift.   
  
"Right." Gippal nodded.  
  
We continued to walk until we reached a save sphere. That was the way I had to contact the ship and get them to fly me to Home. I looked to the floor as I felt Gippal turn me to face him.   
  
"Rikku I…"  
  
"RIKKU!?"   
  
I looked at Gippal. That wasn't his voice his voice wasn't that obnoxious. I turned my head and saw Brother running towards me.   
  
"Rikku we need you! Father he…"  
  
  
  
Chapter XVII-  
  
I quickly turned to Gippal before my brother could begin to finish his statement. I knew this was it. I had to fight Seymour and whoever might be helping him. Hopefully the girls, like Tidus would be able to continue living in Spira.   
  
"This is it. Till next time…" I smiled, tilting my head.   
  
"Right!" Gippal nodded pulling me into a tight hug.   
  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, as he did the same to me. This was the perfect time. Now he might finally admit that he cares for me.   
  
"Umm Rikku?" Brothers voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
Brother just HAD to ruin every little moment I almost had didn't he? Sometimes I wonder if life would be easier without him.   
  
"Right, so is pops alright?" I questioned, pulling myself off Gippal and walking towards my brother.   
  
"He got hurt, but is still alive." Brother explained. "You were right, it is Seymour. And he getting help from Trema. Pops wants to fight more. I told him…told him to wait for you and Gippal."  
  
I nodded and turned back to Gippal. He just shook his head solemnly and looked at me harshly.   
  
"Trema huh? Nekrd famm oui ku uh yrayt drah." Gippal smirked. "Tuh'd lusa loneh' du sa ev oui haat ramb druikr."  
  
I rolled my eyes. If he was going to be a jerk then fine. Maybe it was only because other people were around. He did after all have a reputation to keep up. But still…  
  
"That's all you have to say?" I asked in disbelief.   
  
"Um…yeah…" Gippal smirked.   
  
"Wow and I was beginning to feel that I may have been intruding on your love life…" Brother chuckled.   
  
I looked at Gippal, who just shrugged and flashed his cheesy grin. I wanted to hurt him.   
  
"Ruf luimt yhouha muja cilr y camv luhlaatat meddma…" I started, glaring at Gippal and then at my Brother.   
  
"Let's just get going alright?" Brother suggested.  
  
"Fine." I agreed, not taking a second glance towards Gippal's direction.  
  
"Rikku…" Gippal's voice begged for forgiveness.   
  
I didn't answer just continued to approach the airship. Brother however turned and spoke to Gippal.  
  
"She'll forgive you once this is all over. But you have to admit, you were being a bit harsh. Especially for someone who has a major crush on her." Brother sighed.   
  
Gippal just stood, speechless. Rikku was gone before he got to tell her that he loved her. He never even really said goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to Home was silent. Brother explained more of the situation to me after awhile though. Him and father had gathered some people to help after visiting me in prison. He then told me that half were already injured while trying to block Seymour and Trema from entering Home. They had apparently failed but haven't really heard from what Seymour was doing at Home since no one was stupid or brave enough to go and find out. Except Brother, Father, and of course Rikku. Paine and Yuna were kept uniformed about this mission.   
  
"What about Buddy and Shinra?" I asked.  
  
"Buddy is up on deck. He said he needed some 'alone' time. And Shinra well…he already is attempting to find the three little girls. He wants to make sure they are given a second chance." Brother mumbled.  
  
"Ugh! That stupid little boy!" I screamed.  
  
"Well…he's crushing. He feels he can prove himself if he helps them. Plus we tried to stop him, but he said all these words that made no sense and we just kinda figured it meant 'okay you guys do it'…that kid knows too many words in English."  
  
Now I giggled. Shinra was trying to win over one of those three girls. How cute…  
  
"E fecr E ryt cusauha dryd lynat dryd silr ypuid sa." I sighed. I didn't mean to say it out loud.  
  
"What about Gippal?" Buddy asked, walking onto the Bridge.  
  
"What about him?" I asked back, turning to face Buddy with a glare.  
  
Buddy walked further into the room, and sat back into his chair. He then gestured for Brother and I to sit in our seats. Brother obeyed but I remained where I stood.  
  
"I didn't think you were that blind Rikku. Oh well. We have to go save those girls and then deal with Seymour and Trema." Buddy smiled.   
  
"I'm not blind…" I mumbled.   
  
"Okay, go tell your dad we're here." Buddy ordered, ignoring my first comment. "He's in the cabin area."  
  
I sighed in defeat and turned around to board the elevator. I rode it to the cabin level and exited to find my dad. Looking around I saw no one but Barkeep and Darling until I heard a voice coming from above my head.   
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" my father's voice taunted.  
  
"Whatever we're leaving. Are you coming or not?" I asked anger dripping into every word from my mouth.   
  
"Rikku can you tell me something first?" my father asked his tone lightening a bit. "In your dream did I die?"   
  
I kept quiet for a moment, I didn't really feel like giving my father a nervous break down right now. But he should know.  
  
"Yeah…you and Brother." I sighed avoiding eye contact with my father. "Gippal too. Plus many other Al Bhed. I probably died too. I woke up right after Gippal died."  
  
"I see. Well I'm coming with anyway. So it'll be just the four of us, until we find that little run-away brat. A lot like you that kid is. Strange huh." Cid nodded coming down the stair and following me into the elevator.  
  
"Yeah…let's just make sure we find him before Seymour does."  
  
Chapter VIII-  
  
"So where are we heading? Where could he be?" I asked, pacing back and forth in front of our Home. It was already in shambles. Seymour must have fought some of our troops here.   
  
"Inside the main building probably." my father concluded, grabbing a small handgun off the ground. "You all have something to fight with?"  
  
Buddy and Brother nodded picking up other small guns from the ground, most taken from dead Al Bheds. That didn't feel right to me so I nodded and changed into my Machina Maw. Cid stared at me with awe same with Buddy and Brother who had never seen this baby in action.  
  
"When the hell did you get that?" my father asked walking around me and the machina carefully.   
  
"Who cares." Buddy smirked. "Let's go find those girls and then kill Seymour."  
  
"Right." I nodded, silently thanking him for shutting my father up. "Okay you guys hop on and I'll put this baby on haste. After maximizing it's damage and health."  
  
So everyone hopped on and we began our search. We carefully entered the main building and looked through piles of rumble. Eventually we heard a slight murmur, but it sounded more like a cry for help. A cry we eventually followed to a little girl and a little boy.   
  
Jade and Shinra. Jade was in tears Shinra was sadly attempting to cheer her up. A pathetic attempt.   
  
I approached her remaining in my Machina, while Brother jumped off to question Shinra. Buddy seemed sidetracked though he kept on staring at me. And when he wasn't staring at me he was staring at the exit to the main building. Cid…well…he was nervously twitching and switching his glance between targets every few seconds.  
  
"Mahari and Adar…Seymour took them. He had this mean looking man with him. I…I wanna go home!" Jade cried. "I don't belong here. This is all my fault."  
  
Shinra tried his hardest to smile. "Don't worry Rikku will save em'! Right Rikku?"   
  
I nodded and jumped swiftly to the ground leaving Buddy and my father alone on Machina Maw.   
  
"Look…do you have any idea where they were headed?" I asked, putting my hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Then I can guarantee Seymour will no longer be a threat and I can get your friends back."  
  
"Thank your…Miss Rikku." Jade squeaked. "I saw him go up those stairs. And into that room."  
  
Jade pointed up and towards a door on the second floor. A door I hadn't used in awhile. My bedroom door.   
  
"Ugh…alright fine. Cid, Brother, Bu.."  
  
"Buddy's gone." my father spoke up. "He took your little toy with him."  
  
"WHAT!?" I yelled.   
  
"He said you were taking to long…he'd take care of it himself." Cid continued, he truly seemed to be enjoying this.   
  
I quickly changed out of my outfit. Too bad that wherever Buddy was he just fell off my Machina. I changed into my Dark Warrior and ran towards the stairs gesturing the others to follow me.   
  
Reluctantly my father did but Brother stayed behind to watch the two kids. We reached the top of the stairs and walked towards my bedroom. A room I never let anyone into, a room that was supposed to be locked, and a room that Seymour and Trema somehow got into.  
  
I lifted my hand up…this was it. Seymour was on the other side of this door. I turned the handle and swung the door open. And their they were covered in blood. But not there own blood in other people's blood. It was…  
  
Chapter XIX-  
  
"Buddy!" I screamed.   
  
I wanted to run up to him but Seymour was right there. I knew that if he wanted to he could kill Buddy in one more hit.   
  
"Ahh…yes. If it isn't the little Al Bhed girl…" Seymour's voice cracked. "How dreadfully nice it is to see you again dear."  
  
"Tnaytvimm ehtaat." I growled taking a step forward.   
  
"Ah ah ah…" Trema smiled taking a step forward and pointing a small gun towards Buddy. "You don't want to be killing your friend here do you?"  
  
I stopped and looked down at Buddy.   
  
"Ra'c uh rec fyo…" Buddy smiled.  
  
Dammit Gippal…  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Trema scowled pointing his gun closer to Buddy.  
  
"Nothing he told me to uh…run. But you guys know me better than that. So why not fight two on two. Me and my dad against you and Seymour."  
  
"Fru'c lusehk? E fyhd du ghuf!" my father begged.   
  
"Fine. The winner gets to do whatever they want with your little friend over here. In our case kill him." Seymour smiled.  
  
"Deal." Buddy accepted.  
  
"Fine but I don't see what this has to do with him. I thought this was revenge against me." I growned.  
  
"Ahh…but hurting someone you love would hurt you. Would it not?" Trema beamed.  
  
I remained silent shifting my glance back to my father who just gave me a silent nod. I turned back to my two enemies and nodded as well.   
  
"Alright but I don't want your blood stinking up my room. Lets in the hallway." I suggested not even waiting for them to answer before leaving the room. "Oh and the rules…there are no rules. Last one standing does whatever they please with all of us."  
  
The hallway was dark. This was it. This was the fight of a lifetime. This is when I could prove myself to everybody. To my dad, I'm not his little girl anymore. To Buddy, he can trust me with his life. To the girls, I can make a great role model for them not just because of my hyperness. To Gippal, I didn't need him to protect me. And to my mother…that she will have to wait awhile longer before I reunite with her. I had so much on the line….so much.  
  
I drew my sword and the battle began. I charged at Trema all my rage building deeply within me. I swung rapidly hardly even watching where I was hitting him. But I could here him cry in pain as he cast a Fire spell to blow me away from him. My father was shooting at Seymour hardly taking a breathe between each shot, but Seymour seemed immune to it.   
  
"Rikku I need back-up help me!" my father shouted, continuing his shots until a faint clicking sound started to come into hearing. He was all out of Bullets. "Now may be good…"  
  
"Right!" I chirped turning around and charging towards Seymour with my sword. "Die!"  
  
My sword went right through Seymour's body. He smiled wickedly and grabbed the blade of my swords pulling it out of his chest. I was speechless. How do you beat someone who can't be beaten?  
  
Slowly Seymours body began to fade. His body combined into Trema's. I was beginning to get it but technically Seymour just screwed himself over. Now he was no longer immune. Trema/Seymour held out his hand as he summoned a fireball and plunged it towards my father. My father flew backwards and hit his head against my door. Okay maybe it wasn't such a good thing he was no longer unbeatable. Now he was just really dangerous.  
  
"Cred…" I sighed quickly dodging his next attack and running towards him before he had the chance to fight back.   
  
I swung my sword around like crazy hardly even paying attension to where I was hitting him but when I finally back off. I found that his shirt had cuts where he was now bleeding. I also had injured his legs a little since he was limping slightly on them.  
  
"Bitch…" he growned holding his hand up and summoning a lightning bolt.  
  
"Owwie…" I moaned standing up and starting to charge at Trema's body again.  
  
This time though Trema threw me off him and shoved me to the ground. He began to laugh wickedly but suddenly looked above my bruised body to a figure behind me.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her again!" I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Gippal.  
  
"And what may I ask…are YOU going to do to stop me?" Trema teased, Seymour's voice leaking through every word.   
  
Gippal stepped in front of me without barely glancing down at me. I smiled slightly.   
  
"Gippal… I can take care of…" I started, beginning to pull myself up to my feet. Suddenly a great pain overtook my leg. It was almost definitely broken. "Myself…"  
  
"Ced, lidea. E'mm dyga lyna uv drec cuh uv y pedlr." Gippal growled, pulling his gun out and beginning to shoot at the 'pedlr' furiously.  
  
Trema fought back though taking a few bullets in the process. Now Trema used Flare. Gippal started to fall back but he regained his posture and got back to his feet.   
  
Meanwhile I had changed to gunner, and began shooting at Trema rage filling my every shot. Trema was starting to get weak. Suddenly a red aura surrounded Trema.  
  
Something bad was about to happen. Something really, really, bad.  
  
There was a flash of light and Gippal was thrown heavily towards where I sat. I flinched hoping he wouldn't hit me but he did, leaving me under the weight of Gippal. He just tried to smile and rolled off me quickly attempting to get to his feet but falling back down in the process, his eyes filled with pain. I tried to attempt after him but Gippal held me down.  
  
"Ed'c hu ica. Oui syo kad rind…"  
  
I gave in looking up at Trema's laughing face. I could hear Seymour laughing right with him. They were insane.  
  
"Good now that you are helpless I shall finish you off." Trema growled. "Hmm….who wants to go first."  
  
"Vilg oui…" Gippal swore, spitting in Trema's eye.  
  
"I'll take that as you…" Trema smiled lifting his hand as the aura started to return. Gippal squeezed my hand and smiled lightly at me.   
  
"E muja oui…" he smiled.  
  
  
  
"E muja oui, du." I cried embracing him with what strength I had left.   
  
A heard a gunshot. Looking behind Buddy and Cid were now firing at Trema. Trema was thrown out of his concentration and the aura subsided. Then it burst quickly into a deep red blasting towards my father and Buddy. My father flew backwards once again hitting his head against the wall. But Buddy stood strong and continued shooting. Finally we heard a groan and Trema fell to the floor. He was now at rest and he took Shuyin right along with him.   
  
"Yes! You did it Buddy!" I laughed clinging onto Gippal even tighter now. But I loosened at what I saw. "Buddy?"  
  
Buddy was bleeding severely apparently Trema's blast hadn't missed him he just continued firing with what little strength he had left. He looked up at me and Gippal and smiled lightly.   
  
"We did it Rikku. All of us. But I…" Buddy's very cracked and he started coughing.   
  
"HU! You did it you will be a hero…" I yelled pushing Gippal off me and standing up.  
  
I tried to ignore the pain as I walked over by Buddy's side. He just smiled more.   
  
"Maybe it's best if I rest now…" Buddy smirked, beginning to cough again.  
  
"HU! HU! HU!" I screamed, pounding my fist against the ground. "You can't go after what you did. You saved us Buddy….oui cyjat ic.…"  
  
"Gippal…" Buddy sighed, ignoring my rants. "Take care of her alright? If you don't I may be the next to come from the dead and go on a killing spree."  
  
Buddy began to chuckle and Gippal just nodded.   
  
"I will Bud." Gippal sighed, getting up and sitting down beside me and Buddy. "I wouldn't think of doing anything else."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Buddy! HU! Don't give up! If we get you out of here then we could get you some help. What do you say Buddy? Buddy!? Answer me dammit! BUDDY!"   
  
But he didn't answer he was gone. He died smiling. Smiling for me and Gippal. I didn't know what to do, so I cried. My tears falling onto Buddy's lifeless body. Gippal comforted me though. Or at least tried but he couldn't even cease the tears.   
  
I fell asleep crying in Gippal's arms. Crying for the loss of my friend.  
  
Epilogue-  
  
Everyone was cheering for me but it didn't seem right. It had been a few days since we were taken out of Home by some Al Bhed. My dad, Brother, Shinra, and the girls. We all made it all right. Gippal and I were put under rest for a couple days. Now that we were both up we were treated like heroes. It didn't feel right to me.  
  
Gippal was standing next to me his hand firmly gripping mine. His hand forced me to smile a little. I need to keep a positive look at least on the outside.  
  
"Come on give the girl a break!" Gippal shouted pulling me through the crowds. "She just got up from saving Home…well whatever is left of it now anyway. So leave her alone bug her next week or something."  
  
"Just a few questions please?" a reporter begged.   
  
"Okay quickly though." I answered, smiling at the crowd of reporters only to have a million questions thrown at me.   
  
"Who is this boy your with?"  
  
"Did you loose anyone on this mission?"  
  
"Is it true you helped save the world three times now?"  
  
"Did you have any direct relationship with the boy we found dead in the ruins?"  
  
"Is it true you gave the Guado back their sphere?"  
  
"Are you really the one you sexually harassed a guard in order to escape prison?"  
  
"Have you ever riden topless on a Shoopuf?"  
  
"Dumt oui. Draca baubma ryja syzun bnupmasc. Oui fana paddan uvv fyedehk y faag u dfu." Gippal whispered in my ear with a light chuckle.  
  
I smiled and followed him.  
  
"Lady Rikku, what about our…" a reporter began.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes to which one?"  
  
"The last one."  
  
Gippal chuckled and grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away from the crowd. I had one more little trick up my sleeve though.  
  
I grabbed Gippal's head and pulled him closer. He got the idea and leaned in to kiss me. We stood there….in front of many cameras….kissing. That shut up the reporters and they all began to walk away leaving us kissing outside.   
  
"Ya know Rikku…" Gippal started as he pulled himself away from me.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your dad is going to kill you….and I love you." Gippal smiled hugging me tightly.  
  
"I love you….too" I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "I love you…too."  
  
May Buddy rest in peace and may Seymour and Trema rot in hell.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I squished it all in here. I was too lazy to copy each chapter somewhere different. So how do you like. I really want some reviews...pretty please. I don't care if they are bad thoughts too. Umm...Okay so hope you loved it....byes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...wait...I mean....Final Fantasy X-2....I don't own either really....which is depressing to me. 


	2. Author's Note: Concerning Sequel

Author's Note:  
  
I would like to thank those of you who reviewed so far. I really aprieciate it! Anyway... I am thinking of making a sequel out of boredom. And wanted to know if anyone had any suggestions towards it. Please let me know And I'll get started on it as soon as possible. I will probably post it by chapter instead of all in one. But Yeah anyhoo....let me know what you guys think and those who haven't read it yet. Read it and tell me what you think I love reviews! I except flames too...I don't get all mad or anything.   
  
Sequal will start once I get some feedback. Thankies! ::Does a hyper dance:: 


End file.
